


Silly Antics

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is unwell and Kon takes advantage of this to play the dutiful (if not a slightly teasing) boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from ‘The Secret Diaries of Miss Miranda Cheever’ by Julia Quinn

“Dude, what the hell?”

 

Kon frowned disapprovingly at his sick boyfriend who had procured a laptop from somewhere. “What part of ‘no work when you’re sick’ is hard to understand?”

 

The effectiveness of Tim’s frown was cut down by a fair percent due to his flushed cheeks and red eyes. And the slightly sheepish manner with which he fidgeting underneath the blankets. “Its not work.” His voice was rough and gravelly as Kon approached the bedside, “I’m just checking my email.”

 

The meta gave Tim a flat disbelieving look as he sat down on the bed, setting the small tray he was holding onto the bedside table. “Email huh?” The meta turned the laptop around, sapphire eyes moving over the screen before dryly asking, “Since when did email’s look like that?” Tim’s ears turned pink at the tips as Kon nodded towards the portfolio open on the machine.

 

Tim crossed his arms and mumbled underneath his breath about pushy boyfriends as Kon closed the laptop and put it away. Kon tried not to smile as he instructed, “You comfy like this or you wanna lean against the headboard?” Tim coughed into his fist before hoarsely replying, “‘m fine like this.”

 

“Alright then.” Kon carefully picked up the bed tray, pulling out the foldable legs with his TTK before placed the small tray in Tim’s lap, “Alfred made you some chicken noodle soup. And you are to, I quote, ‘Finish every last drop of it or incur the wrath of Master Dick.’”

 

Tim gave a slightly incredulous look at the rather large bowl in front of him. He barely felt like eating a small piece of bread, much less a huge bowl of soup. He was well aware of the fact that eating the soup (along with the medicines) would hasten his recovery but….”You’re kidding right?”

 

“‘fraid not buddy.” Kon dipped the spoon into the soup, bringing it up carefully to blow at the hot broth. With a smile, he brought the cooled soup up to Tim’s lips. “Open up Tim.”

 

“I really don’t-!”

 

Kon quickly slipped the spoon into Tim’s mouth, grinning slightly as Tim spluttered in surprise for a second before swallowing the liquid. “Conner! I can feed myself.”

 

Kon’s grin widened as he replied (with far more cheek than Tim would have liked), “Yeah but this is _way_ more fun.”

 

“Psh, for you mayb-!”

 

Kon may or may not have used some super speed to get that spoonful into Tim’s mouth.

 

Tim swallowed the hot mixture with a glare, “This is stupid, I hope you know that.”

 

“Says who?”

 

Tim’s eyes warily followed the spoon as it dipped into the bowl, “This better not be some stupid new plan of yours to get me to not talk too much.”

 

“Buddy, I’ve got better ways to do that.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes at Kon’s leer, his meaning as clear as day, “You’re hop-“

 

Dammit, he got him again. “Hopeless?” Kon’s grin was positively dazzling now.

 

“Yes.” Tim coughed slightly as he attempted to glare at his boyfriend.

 

Inhaling shakily, the older boy hoped that he wouldn’t have another coughing fit that felt like he was hacking out a lung. As he removed his hand from his mouth, he noticed Kon staring at him, a familiar gleam in his eyes as he leaned forward.

 

“Looks like you got something on your face there Tim.”

 

Tim leveled him with the driest look he could manage, “Who was the one with the spoon again?”

 

Kon hummed agreeably, lapping lightly at the corner of his mouth, “Tastes great.”

 

“There’s a whole bowlful, help yourself.” Tim deadpanned as he poked the porcelain dish. 

 

“And incur the wrath of Batman? Thanks but no thanks man.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes as Kon brought up another spoonful, “Come on, here’s another one. Whoops! Totally missed your mouth.” He leaned forward to lick the mess up, cleaning up before leaning back with a disarming smile.

 

It was fortunate that Tim did not posses heat vision or Kon would have been a small pile of ashes on the floor because Tim was far from amused, “Stop that!” He raised a hand up to rub his chin.

 

“Stop what?” Kon’s innocent puppy dog look was clearly something he had learnt from Krypto.

 

“Stop ‘accidentally’ spilling food on me.”

 

Kon gave him a mildly affronted look, “You think I’d waste good food like that? What kind of idiot do you take me for?”

 

“Well maybe not an _idiot_ but you definitely are a sneaky little bas-!!!”

 

Kon pumped his hand up in the air, empty spoon and all, “I RULE!”

 

He would have flipped the dinner tray up at Kon, had he the strength. Instead he grumpily attempted to speak, “Mmngh gnnpnh gmmnph.”

 

“Didn’t Alfred ever teach you that its bad manners to talk with your mouth full?”

 

Tim swallowed, “That’s never stopped you before.”

 

“Ouch, hit me where it hurts dude.”

 

“Oh you can bet on that _buddy_.” Tim eyes sparkling with the promise of revenge. “I’ll hit you wh-ouch!”

 

Tim rubbed his nose where the spoon had bumped into it as Kon clicked his tongue in disapproval.

 

“See what you made me do Tim? If you keep moving around, I’m gonna miss your mouth. Now don’t move.”

 

Though it wasn’t his intention, Tim found a small smile growing on his lips at Kon’s silly antics. Kon smiled in returned, murmuring, “That’s better.” as he leaned in close. Tim held his breath for a short painful minute, anticipating the press of Kon’s lips against his. But instead let out a small surprised noise as Kon gently licked the top of his nose.

 

“Kon!”

 

“Red Robins’ got a ticklish nose? Who knew?” Kon snickered as he pulled back slightly.

 

“Stop doing that!”

 

“Getting soup on your face or kissing you?”

 

Tim’s breath getting caught in his throat had nothing to do with his cold as he huskily answered, “The soup. You….” His flush darkened as his voice lowered, “You don’t need an excuse to kiss me.”

 

Tim kept his gaze locked on his hands as they lay on top of the bedsheets, twitching slightly when Kon removed the bed tray from his lap and placed it back on the bedside table. The larger boy shifted forward, one leg curled up on the bed as he placed a hand over Tim’s. “I don’t?”

 

Shaking his head slightly, Tim slipped one hand out and placed it over Kon’s, holding the meta’s hand between his own. “Of course you don’t.” He savored the warmth flowing into him from the contact, fingers brushing lazily over golden skin.

 

“That’s good to know.” Kon gently rubbed his nose against Tim’s.

 

“Kon?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Tim swallowed hard, tongue sneaking out to lick his dry, chapped lips as he spoke, “Kiss me again?”

 

Kon’s teased him with a soft kiss, applying the barest pressure before pulling away, “Like that?” His hot breath ghosting over trembling lips as Tim shook his head and whispered hoarsely, “No.”

 

The second kiss was deeper, Kon’s tongue tangling with his briefly before pulling away, “More?”

 

Tim brought his hands up to curl into Kon’s black t-shirt, shivering slightly at the husky tone in which Kon had spoken. His own voice shook slightly as he pulled his boyfriend in closer, “More.”

 

Feeling slightly lightheaded, Tim felt breathless with anticipation as Kon leaned in to fulfill Tim’s request. Unfortunately, he was mistaken behind the reason of his breathlessness but realized that in a heartbeat as he felt a familiar prickly feeling in the back of his throat. Quickly ducking his head to the side, Tim coughed long and harshly as Kon held him still. He could feel Kon’s warm hands running over his back in a soothing gesture as Tim miserably tried to catch his breath.

 

As he straightened up, wheezing slightly as he tried to get his breathing under control, Kon tapped him lightly on the back with a small smile. “Okay there Wonder Bread?”

 

His smile became a shade softer as Tim gave him a thoroughly miserable look. “I’ll take that as a yes. Come on.” Tim was surprisingly complacent as Kon used his TTK to maneuver Tim back into a reclining position, fluffing up a few pillows in the process. “Can you take your meds on your own or do you need some help with that?”

 

A quick glance up at Kon confirmed that Kon was not teasing him this time and Tim held out a hand, palm up as he indicated for Kon to hand the tablet over. The meta placed the small tablet into Tim’s hand before holding out a glass of water. He watched as Tim swiftly swallowed the medicine, taking the proffered water and quickly drank it. Kon plucked the glass out of Tim’s hand, returning it to its perch as Tim sank down into his pillows, pulling the blanket over his face as he rolled over - a pretty little picture of pouting, sick misery.

 

Kon ran a hand through the hair sticking out on top, still soft even though it was unwashed, “Want me to stay for a bit?”

 

Tim made no reply. Kon was ready to get up and return to the kitchen when Tim shifted slightly. Red rimmed cobalt eyed peeked over the edge of the blanket as he turned around slightly and hesitantly asked, “Don’t you have to go back?”

 

“I told Ma that I’d stay here the night.” His fingers resumed their gentle stroking, caressing Tim’s dark hair as he spoke hesistantly, “If that’s alright with you.”

 

Rolling over to face Kon, Tim saw the slightly lack of confidence in Kon’s eyes. And the unasked question. _‘I didn’t overstep my boundaries did I?’_ Tim quietly held the blankets up, indicating with a nod for Kon to get in under the sheets with him.

 

Sock clad feet rubbed against his naked ones as Tim curled into the meta’s warm body, one arm thrown over the broad chest as he pressed his nose into the thick neck. Tim sighed softly, slightly irritated that he couldn’t enjoy Kon’s scent thanks to his slightly stuffy nose. Kon wrapped an arm over his shoulder, the second hand pressing Tim’s hand against his chest, large fingers tracing small circles into his wrist.

 

Tim closed his eyes, telling himself that it was the cold which was making him feel more docious and needy than he usually was. His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke, “Please stay.”

 

For a heart beat, Tim braced himself for Kon to tease him over this rare moment of vulnerability but instead was pleasantly surprised as Kon only tightened his grip and remained quiet, no taunts or jokes coming from the body underneath him. Tim blinked in surprise before letting out a (not so small) sigh of relief and pressed tighter against Kon, succumbing to sleep without a fight.

 

Kon remained as still as he could manage, waiting for Tim to fall asleep before he rolled over to face the smaller boy. Kon took in Tim’s peaceful expression, lips twitching slightly as he coughed slightly before nuzzling into his neck. Kon let out a small snort of laughter as he whispered, “Get well soon buddy.”

 

—


End file.
